crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
C2 Version 16
CnR C2 Version 16 was released on October 2, 2010. It was designed for SA-MP 0.3b. CnR C2 Version 16 GPS / Pathfinding *GPS System using Mr.X's pathfinding data (visit the online maps) to guide you to different locations *Arrows are displayed on the road showing you the suggested route to your destination *Select from almost all the important locations in San Andreas *The GPS is automatically set for any mission where you have to get to a specific location (you can turn this off) *You can set 5 custom locations which save with your life data *GPS Distances can be displayed in km/meters or in miles/feet *Use /gps for the main gps menu *The plant GPS is now /pgps *Other GPS commands (all accessible from the /gps menu): /gpshide /gpsresume /gpsclear /gpsset /gpsdest /gpssettings *Please help new players searching for places (like the car sell crane) by telling them to use /gps *You can find out more about the GPS and GPS Settings here. Selling Permissions *You can now control who you sell / don't sell to. (For skills who offer services) *You can use your "no sell" list in two ways: Not selling to people on the list OR Selling only to people on the list *Use /nosell to access the selling permissions main menu *Other commands (can all be accessed from the main menu): /noselllist /noselladd /noselldel /noselldelall /noselladdall *You can still do business with people you aren't selling to if you offer them services *Players on your list Do Not Save when they/you quit the server *You can also turn off calls for your services with /nocalls *This applies to: Items vendors, medics, arms dealers, food vendors, drug dealers, prostitutes and drivers *You can find out more about Selling Permissions on the forums here. Bots *The walking bots (prostitutes, drug dealers, ...) are back (gone since Version 15.5) *Three (3) new airplane bots who fly from airport to airport. Purchase tickets at the airport terminals and enter the checkpoint near the runway to board a plane. (added in Version 15.5) *Menus for the police department bots. Press MMB near them for the menu. *The bots now pick lotto numbers right before the lottery drawing, so they won't take your numbers Driving / Flying Challenge Bots *These bots will offer you a challenge. Place a bet, and try to keep up to them. *It's not a race! You just have to stay close enough to the bot. Your distance is displayed on your screen. *These bots have multiple random routes *You can also pay for a passenger ride *Driving bot near the SF Airport *Driving bot in Dillimore *Flying bot at the Verdant Meadows airfield (helicopter) Stock Market *With businesses coming, this expands upon the CnR economy system *Buy and sell shares of different business types *All real businesses throughout CnR/San Andreas *Markets fluctuate through real in game supply and demand factors (ex: purchases at 24/7 help the 24/7 market) *Visit City Hall or any Bank to access the stock market */shares to see the shares you own *You can own up to 100000 shares of each company *Please note that the stock market is still being tested! Values / shares could be changed or lost at any time. *Buy low and sell high! Hitman *Text draw for listing hits *Clear message displayed mid-screen for cancelled hits for the closest hitman within 1km *Suicide deaths within range of a hitman now count as a completed hit */cancelhit to cancel a hit you placed Police *Changed the police level colors a bit for better visibility (lighter blue) *Redid police refill. Visit the police bot and press MMB. *Cops now have refill credits to use on police refills. You get credits each gameday based on your rank, and also for arrests and for stopping robberies. *Vehicle Repair kit. Purchase at the police garage. To repair your vehicle, simply stop, exit the vehicle and type /vehrepair. *You can carry 1 vehicle repair kit. For police only. Houses *You are now taxed for any money taken from someone elses house. This includes co-owners. *People who breakin to a house can't be kicked out for 45 seconds. Robbing the house cancels this. *You can breakin to a house if anyone is inside, even if the owners aren't connected. (Unless the person inside broke in too) *A note for above, you still can't rob a house unless the owners (owner, co-owners) are connected *Lower wait time for house breakins, and even lower wait time if your breakin fails. Other *New money rush spots *Text chat for actions (like /wank /piss /wave ...) are now only displayed to players within a certain range if there are many players on the server. This is to reduce chat spam. *The chance of /fart explosions has been lowered. The more you /fart, the more your chances of exploding go down. *Increased medical fees and added an extra amount for rich people (yay socialism!) *Vehicles parked on/very close to entrances are now automatically respawned. If you want to keep your vehicle, don't block entrance checkpoints! *Increased the lotto numbers to 125 *50 new truck delivery locations *New delivery items *Cleared global race challenge records *Cleared all house storages *Version 16 tax for everyone! (Yes, everyone has only 50k$ Use /cry.) *Other fixes and adjustments. Category:Script Versions